


Questionable Jackpot

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some thoughts set during 4x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thanks for beta services, C. *hugs*

While Grissom had wandered off to Jackpot somewhere in the middle of nowhere, she hit the jackpot – or so some people would think. As far as she was concerned, it only caused more problems than she wanted to deal with right now. 

Eddie’s death was still bothering Lindsey and thus bothering her, she wasn’t over having blown up the lab and inflicting injuries on her friends. Even though the situation with Grissom had gotten better after he had admitted having a hearing problem and going in for surgery – his playfully greeting her with ‘darling’ was a testimony to that – she was unsure whether to ask for his opinion on what to do with the check from Sam Braun, the check from her father hence her being torn between wishing he would return soon so she could give him a hard time about leaving his paperwork to her, collect her payment for taking care of it and ask what all the endearments had been about and dreading his return for it meant facing him and either keeping a secret from him or submitting herself to his judgement – neither of these two options appealed to her. It made her glad he had run off in the first place even though she had cursed his soul when she had first found out. 

Amazing how a little piece of paper could turn your world upside down, especially one that lots of people would kill for whereas her first impulse was to tear it up; but then again, she had never been one to do things the conventional way. 

So maybe she should flip a coin about whether to tell her best friend about her inner conflict or just keep up the facade of a single mother who was doing okay.

= End =


End file.
